


Your scent where my heart is

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: When Sherlock meets Wato, it's her scent that catches her attention. Later, it's the person that catches her heart.





	Your scent where my heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine. This is my first fic, so if there are posting mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy!

When Sherlock smells her scent for the first time, it's also the first time Sherlock wants to smell someone again.

Her family doesn't count. Those were scents she grew up with, those she was used to. Everyone else simply smelled boring to her.

Sherlock had a sharp nose, and learned to differentiate natural scents and perfume and other smells fairly young.

Wato, however, smells different. Not in a bad way, just different, _just to learn more_ is what Sherlock is thinking when she turns around on the stairs and _sniffs_ Wato.

If she went any nearer she would be scenting Wato, and _she smells amazing I_ \- Sherlock cuts herself off at that point, flustered at her own illogical behaviour. She turns and practically sprints out of the building before she does something stupid, like _going back to scent her_. Sherlock slams the car door to stop that thought.

When they meet after the fire and her own brother forces Wato to stay with her, she shoots a betrayed glare at Kento, who simply smiles knowingly at her, _Kento you idiot how am I supposed to live?!_

She swears Kento smiles brighter when they walk away - _it's_ they _now_ , shocking Sherlock. She dumps Wato and doesn't really sleep that night.

Sherlock tries to get used to Wato in her space, mostly by pushing her to Mrs Hatano, who is as kind as ever.

Sherlock still gets terribly distracted by Wato, how her scent wafted by whenever she goes around the house and _through my space, how am I supposed to focus on my cases when I smell you everywhere_ , how Wato frowns at things and the way her hair shines a lighter brown under the sun and her cheeks pink when she laughs and the way she turns and bares her neck openly - Sherlock shudders at this, and silently forces herself to stop.

When Wato dates, Sherlock doesn't get _too_ worked up. She wonders why, and thinks that whatever weird feelings she had must be over, when she realizes that she relaxes every time Wato comes home, _because I know you'll come back to me_. This time, she has to unclench her fists to stop herself breaking the test tubes she's holding.

Sherlock doesn't stop studying Wato. She continues to monitor Wato's every reaction, encroaching more and more into Wato's personal space, seeing her flushing and pupils dilate and hearing her gasps and getting as close as she dares without touching her.

She does not get _possessive_ over Wato, _damn you Shibata_ and Inspector Reimon nods at her and pulls Shibata away.

Sherlock had just finished another case, and she's exhausted. Wato had wandered off after talking to the police, and Sherlock really doesn't have the energy to look for her, _even though I want you going back home with me._

She finds Wato standing near the side of the road, and leans in, _just a little while, please let me be close to you for a little while_.

Wato turns just as Sherlock leans in, and they both stop breathing from surprise. _Wato's eyes can reflect stars_ , Sherlock thinks, and she feels the lightest brush of Wato's lips on hers.

Sherlock freezes, and Wato's pink cheeks quickly turn to a deeper red, _that means embarrassment and no, no there's nothing to be embarrassed about please don't go_ and Sherlock holds onto Wato before she can turn away. Sherlock hugs Wato, who laughs, and presses another kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock walks back with Wato, _and I want to do this after every case_ and bumps their hands together. Wato smiles at the touches, and Sherlock can't look away.

Mrs Hatano prepares breakfast for them and is entirely unsurprised when Sherlock smiles up at Wato from the couch when Wato passes her the tea. Mrs Hatano looks at them fondly before she leaves the room, _really doing everything with sentiment, including breakfast and when did I become like this?_

Sherlock's gaze drops to Wato, who is sitting next to her with her own teacup. Wato catches her eye and tilts her head up, showing her bare neck with a slight smirk.

Sherlock's eyes widen at the implication that Wato knows Sherlock has been sniffing her and _I want to lean closer I want to combust I can feel myself turning red Sherlocks don't blush Kento will have a field day with this._

Wato makes her decision for her by putting their teacups down and bringing Sherlock's hand up to cup her face, before sliding her hand down to her mouth and kissing her palm.

Sherlock spreads herself open and brings Wato closer. _I want to breathe you in every day, as long as you come home to me._


End file.
